


Toda forma de amor

by Pipezinha



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: All we need is love, And family and friends - Freeform, Friendship, Multi, birthday fic, hints of homofobia
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-19 01:21:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19346659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pipezinha/pseuds/Pipezinha
Summary: Para o aniversário do Máscara da Morte não passar em branco, vamos celebrar com a nossa preocupação com as pessoas que amamos. Não importa o quê, os cavaleiros sempre estarão à postos para lutar pelo Amor & Justiça no mundo.





	Toda forma de amor

**Author's Note:**

> Os cavaleiros do Zodíaco pertencem a Masami Kurumada e a Toei Animation, só vamos usá-los aqui para meu deleite e nossa diversão.  
> Meus personagens originais são meus e eu posso modificá-los à minha vontade.

TODA FORMA DE AMOR

 

Máscara da Morte abriu os olhos e se espreguiçou. A falta de peso no peito significava que Afrodite tinha pulado da cama mais cedo e já estava desesperado, correndo com os preparativos do aniversário. Por Atena e Afrodite, ele nunca pensou em chegar aos 56 anos. Menos ainda casado, com uma filha, com saúde e bem disposto.

- _Ma Io_ já morri, passei pelo inferno literalmente, e voltei. Quase fiz merda com essa segunda chance _perche io sono un impiastro_ cabeça dura. Ainda bem que eu tenho um coração. E tinha alguns sentimentos e honra dentro dele. - foram os pensamentos enquanto ele fazia a barba e tomava uma ducha.

Na cozinha da Casa de Peixes, o cheiro bom de um café da manhã caprichado: os pãezinhos de canela esperando no forno elétrico, o café forte na cafeteira, um bilhete explicando que o suco e as frutas cortadas estavam na geladeira, uma rosa mesclada em laranja e branco em cima do prato.

-Nada como um esposo romântico e apaixonado. Mas só é assim porque eu permito que ele seja ele mesmo, com todas as plumas & paetês que ele quer, com toda demonstração de sentimentos que ele precisa, com todo o espaço e silêncio que ele precisa também de vez em quando e porque ele respeita o meu jeito de ser também. Eu sei ser amoroso mas não esfuziante como ele. E assim fizemos esse casamento durar.

Depois do café, Carlo ligou para o melhor amigo:

-Shura? Feliz aniversário de casamento!

- _Gracias_ , amigo! _Feliz cumpleaños, Atena te bendiga_! Como se sente, beirando os sessenta?

-Quando eu chegar lá te conto, _maledeto_. Ainda faltam quatro anos, não tenho pressa. Não te expulsaram de casa ainda?

-Tô na oficina, pode passar aqui. Vamos cumprir nossa agenda de todo ano e ficar longe dos festeiros até nossa hora de aparecer.

Máscara da Morte adorava passar um tempo na luthieria (¹), ajudando Shura a lixar e envernizar os instrumentos. O espanhol tinha se aperfeiçoado tanto, que era considerado o melhor luthier de Atenas. O cavaleiro de Capricórnio fazia cada peça com um cuidado especial, principalmente os violões e violoncelos. Ele personalizava cada um de acordo com o dono. Eram verdadeiras obras de arte.

Aldebaran os recebeu na hora do almoço, abraçando e amassando cada amigo de acordo.

-Os aniversariantes do dia!! Bem vindos, bem vindos!!

-Você parece mais emotivo que nunca, Deba. Que foi?

-Deve ser o Sol em Câncer, mas hoje eu acordei lembrando do casamento do Shura e depois do seu, de como o Afrodite é feliz por ter uma família que sempre o aceitou e apoiou...

-Cara, não chora. Você leu alguma notícia ruim nos jornais, não foi? Pode por pra fora, a gente vai entender.

-Se você entende, me explica. Porque até no meu país tá foda. Não sei ser era eu que me iludia com o Brasil, achando todo mundo acolhedor e amigo, mas eu só leio e recebo notícias ruins, de casos de preconceito aumentando até a morte. Eu penso no nosso microcosmos tão diverso, gente de todos os cantos do mundo, aprendendo a conviver com as diferenças, todas, desde as culturais até as sexuais. Não foi de um dia pro outro, mas chegamos lá.

- _Hermano_ , sei como é porque meu país flerta com o fascismo de novo e aparece nos jornais com uns lances bem racistas.

-A Europa toda desenterra uns esqueletos bem feios, como se tivesse se esquecido de como a primeira metade do século 20 foi terrível. Não sei, parece um vírus, passando pelo mundo inteiro. Mas se precisar lutar pelo que é certo e justo, não só NÓS estamos aqui, como estamos treinando uma nova geração de cavaleiros.

- _Sí, eso_. Vamos ter fé na nova geração. Como o Camus gosta de dizer “ _non te bile pas mon ami!_ ”

-Fica melhor com sotaque francês que espanhol...

-Mas você fica muito abusadinho no seu aniversário, ne?

-Eu SOU abusadinho o ano inteiro, velho. O Sol em Câncer só amplia.

Aldebaran enxugou os olhos e gargalhou. Sim, ele tinha que ter confiança e esperança. Essas qualidades faziam os Cavaleiros de Atena lutarem pela Justiça na Terra.

À noite, durante a festa no NeoColiseum, Aldebaran enlaçava a cintura de Geörgya, vendo os pares dançando ou conversando.

-Está muito quieto hoje, moreno. Que há?

-Estou admirando essa diversidade de casais, Gya. De todas as cores, formas e tamanhos.

-Nós somos um exemplo, amor. Ninguém apostava em nós. Eu nos vejo em Aiorin e Mion, ele tão forte e ela tão delicada.

-Amata vai terminar com quem, ela que já ficou com meninos e meninas?

-Com quem ela quiser, com quem a respeitar como Carlo respeita Afrodite. Amor não é uma receita de bolo, que tem que ser seguido à risca e posto numa forma convencional.

-Você deveria ser uma Amazona de Atena, minha linda. Tão defensora dos direitos dos outros.

-Ter um primo como o Afrodite numa família em que nem todo mundo o vê com bons olhos me fez levar isso pro lado pessoal, Aldebaran. Afasta essa preocupação com o futuro dos seus olhos e viva o hoje. Meu primo brilha de felicidade ao lado do amado dele e é isso que importa.

-Cavaleiros, amazonas e aprendizes! Um brinde ao aniversariante! - Afrodite ergueu a taça de champanhe – Carlo, amore, que os deuses lhe concendam saúde e muitos anos de vida.

- _Grazie_ , florzinha dos meus dias. A maior bênção eles já me concederam que é seu amor todos esse anos.

-Affe, esse Sol em Câncer fazendo todo mundo ser meloso até o enjoo?

-Saga, menos. Hoje é dia de escorrer melaço pelos cantos. Até parece que você não conhece esses dois. - Terpsícore bateu no braço dele – Até parece que você não gosta de ser amado e amar os seus.

-Escancaradamente, não. Mas sim, considero justa toda forma de amor.

Aldebaran estava passando e a frase fez lembrar de uma música da terrnha e foi cantarolando que ele voltou para a esposa, para tirá-la para dançar.

 

“E a gente vai à luta/ e conhece a dor/ consideramos justa toda forma de amor”. (Lulu Santos, Toda Forma de Amor)

**Author's Note:**

> N/A: Só para não passar em branco. Tanti auguri, Carlo.  
> (¹) Luthieria/Luthier = pessoa que faz e repara instrumentos musicais de cordas, tipo violão. O nome pegou para quem conserta todos os tipos de instrumentos, mas primeiramente , eram só os de corda. Joguem no Google que vale a pesquisa.


End file.
